1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the isolation of peripheral blood stem cells, and more particularly to the mobilization of stem cells into the peripheral blood by growth factors and/or gene therapy, to be used for the treatment of organ disease.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are many different diseases of the organs that affect the population. Included in those diseases, are ones affecting the heart. Chronic myocardial ischemia is the leading cardiac illness affecting the general population in the Western world. Since the occurrence of angina symptoms or objective physiological manifestations of myocardial ischemia signifies a mismatch between myocardial oxygen demand and the available coronary blood flow, the goal of therapy is to restore this balance. This can be achieved either by attempting to prevent further disease progression through modification of risk factors, or by more aggressive modes of therapy such as reducing the myocardial oxygen demand (i.e. reducing the heart rate, myocardial contractility or blood pressure) by using anti-anginal medications, or by restoring the blood supply by means of mechanical interventions such as percutaneous transluminal angioplasty or its variants, or coronary artery bypass surgery, coronary angioplasty (PTCA) or bypass surgery (CABG).
Many tissues in the body fail to regenerate independently after injury or other environmental stresses, and intervention may be required to restore function to those tissues. Organs including the brain, spinal cord, pancreas, liver, kidney, muscle, and upper and lower gastrointestinal tracts are unable to adequately repair after the onset of certain diseases. Similarly, the intrinsic repair mechanisms of the heart are often inadequate to restore function after a myocardial infarction. Thus, destroyed cardiomyocytes are not effectively replaced. The remaining cardiomyocytes are unable to reconstitute tissue lost to necrosis, and heart function deteriorates over time.
Recent attempts to ameliorate the damage caused by myocardial infarction or other disease processes have been directed to regenerating myocardial tissue by implanting a variety of stem and progenitor cells that can differentiate into cardiac muscle. Adult-derived bone marrow cells have been shown to regenerate cardiomyocytes following an infarction. Similar studies have been directed to other organs of the body.
Stem cells have the capacity, upon division, for both self-renewal and differentiation into progenitors. Thus, dividing stem cells generate both additional primitive stem cells and somewhat more differentiated progenitor cells. In addition to the well-known role of stem cells in the development of blood cells, stem cells also give rise to cells found in other tissues, including but not limited to the liver, brain, pancreas, kidney, muscle, upper and lower gastrointestinal tracts, and heart.
Stem cells have the ability to divide indefinitely, and to specialize into specific types of cells. Due to the regenerative properties of stem cells, they have been considered an untapped resource for potential engineering of tissues and organs. It would be a major advancement in science to provide uses of stem cells with respect to addressing acute and chronic diseases of the organs.
Although, after birth, stem cells and progenitor cells are located almost exclusively in the bone marrow, they nevertheless exhibit migratory properties; that is to say, under physiological conditions, they migrate through the cavities of the bone marrow and pass into circulation. That process, commonly known as “mobilization”, can be amplified by various treatments.
Studies have demonstrated that peripheral blood stem cells (PBSC) infused in a host exhibit enhanced potential for engraftment as compared to bone marrow-derived stem and progenitor cells. Mobilized PBSC are currently used in both autologous and non-autologous transplantation settings.
Several growth factors, such as G-CSF, GM-CSF, and ERYPHROPOIETIN have been indicated as mobilizing agents and are currently used to increase the number of PBSC prior to apheresis. Treatments able to increase the number of stem cells in the peripheral blood are of great interest in order to mobilize a large set of stem cells, thus reducing the number of apheresis procedures required to collect a sufficient amount of stem cells to be transplanted. The possibility of obtaining an increased amount of stem cells in the peripheral blood has for years been the subject of intensive research activity.